The Original List
by askle
Summary: She was blind. He was the new light. It was perfectly abnormal. ( The Original List - 100 - drabble challenge )


_Hello everyone! I decided to do the 'Original List' drabble list thingy I've found. Basically I will write 5 drabbles a chapter. There are 100 drabbles prompt ideas to do. I hope to do them all in an accodringly fashion. So bear with me!_

**Pairing:**_ Chrona x Kid_

_Each drabble is not meant to be linked together, but you may think what you like. It is all AU from the normal plotting of Soul Eater and some drabbles may not have them being immortal or on different sides of the fight._

_Please enjoy!_

**- Pandy-Chan**

* * *

_Introduction ( Kid )_

* * *

It was hard not to miss her eyes from across the overly crowded room. They were a unique hue, he had noted secretly in his journal. At one point he saw how they darkened like the midnight sky, small specks of golden stars dancing inside as if she was having her own party inside her head. But then, at another point, when the music died down to a soft melody, her eyes resembled of ice in midwinter, so see-through he was sure he could spot the inside of her thoughts. As if he could reach out and caress every worry that graced her brow and ease the tension they seemed to cast out to the busy room.

And her hair, it was such an odd color. It was hard to tell because of the lighting, but it resembled a ripe cherry when it was completely dark around her petite form. But at times when the lights solely brightened the area around her body, it showed a halo of cotton candy swirled together tightly into a bow at the back of her head. Such a lovely color and to be strained in such a state was a shame not to flaunt it for such an event, but then again, it had caught his eye while being constricted.

He couldn't understand why she was there by herself. Well, she wasn't figuratively alone; she was after all seated at table bursting with many other people, but her posture and way of mumbling out occasionally, showed that she was by herself.

She was alone.

Maybe that was why he stood up unexpectedly, shocking his own table with cries of questions – mostly a certain blonde – and mingled his way through the crowd. He barely gave anyone else a glance of his attention, focusing on her. Stepping through the last group of people, those dazzling eyes spotted him. This time the distinctive hues crashed upon him like waves against a shore. He was drowning in them before he knew it, each constructive wave splashing him with disbelief of how deep the ocean really was. He fought with his next set of words just as one would struggle against the pressure of breathing under the foamy liquid, only to realize they were nowhere near the surface.

And then she spoke.

A small 'hello' and he skyrocketed out of the depths of the sea and straight into space. He felt himself collide into every star possible before landing safely on an unknown planet – her planet -, taking refuge in the safety of its crevices. It was slushy, even gooey being there, having the echo of that one word slip in and out of his ears, surrounding him with a new sense of being, and he wondered if the texture of her lips were even silken like the melody of her voice.

He then realized, with her brow creasing together leaving the smallest of edges sculpted into her creamy skin, he had to answer her now. Though he swallowed back the idea of falling into free space once more, he allowed himself back onto his own two feet. He stumbled forward a bit more as if he didn't trust his own voice to be as outspoken as it usually was and spoke.

"Hello,"

* * *

2. _Complicated ( Chrona )_

* * *

Slender fingers glided into a land of cotton candy. She memorized each digit tracing through tangles of her knotted mane, giving them freedom to roam into thickets of silky patches. Thick eyelashes fluttered close, allowing her other senses to enjoy the presence of the all too familiar rhythm against her head. Not only was she in total relaxation against the plush leather couch she usually resided on during breaks of everyday life, but her best guy was giving her his best head massage.

His fingers danced against her scalp much like an ice skater trying out fresh ice for the first time. Timid and cautious, then slowly becoming more confident, his strokes pressing harder and his touches lingering longer the more he continued. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she savored the moment as best as she could. Though, just as she begin to relax even further into the comfort of the couch, waiting for the right moment to be sucked into her own paradise completely, she felt his fingers working hastily to pull her long curls together.

Was it that time already?

With a nervous upward jerk from her, she felt him finally tie off her hair with a silky ribbon. She barely turned her head in time to see him stand up, running his own magic fingers through his darkened locks. With one hand at the edge of the sofa, she leaned toward him, slowly puckering out her lower lip. Honey, thick with goodness, hues trailed their way around the room as he gathered up his few items he had strewn around her apartment. Those eyes she craved to stare into, never cast a glance her way as he struggled into his shoes.

Finally, with what seemed like an eternity, along with her having to stand up to grab his attention, he met her icy gaze. With one hand still on the edge of her safe haven, she pulled up a twisted smile, one she would pull when tasting a lemon. His eyebrows rose upward as he took in her expression, already knowing what was on her mind. He took two large steps in her direction, shoes seeping deeply into her carpeted floor, and took her face into his large, warm hands, granting her comfort where he could.

"I have to go."He murmured softly, voice mimicking his sweet colored eyes. "You know that."His smile was even a parallel of his eye color, sending a wave of nausea down into the depths of her stomach.

In response to his words, she simply lowered her head, giving the slightest of nods to understanding his statements before. He seemed pleased with that action, squeezing her face together, before slipping away from her. She waited until her door was softly closed to glance up again in hopes he had changed his mind.

She wasn't even surprised to find out he wasn't. With one last effort, she collapsed onto her couch face first. She wondered, if the next time she saw him he would be twirling around a red rose, face flushed with pure excitement and joy, and his mouth snapping off about every little detail he could offer about this night. That settled an uneasy feeling inside her stomach, one she was sure she liked anymore than the thought of living and breathing a day without him.

If only she hadn't _liked_ him.

If only he wasn't _gay_.

Then it wouldn't have been so _complicated_.

* * *

_3. Making History ( Kid )_

* * *

A small flicker of light brought the attention of him rather quickly. When his eyes finally landed on it, he felt his jaw snap open at the mere surprise at what he had found. He found himself frozen in place, admiring the multicolored sunset from afar. He couldn't believe it – he honestly couldn't.

The sun was perfectly placed against the mountain, casting out a dark shadow down below, but leaving the clouds shimmering with dust. For a second, he simply stared in awe at the sight, before his fingers begin to clumsily reach for the camera strapped around his neck. Behind him, a meek voice called out for him, seemingly out of breath and place of the outdoors.

Swiftly, he swung around toward her, promptly startling her already weak heart. Her shriek echoed out into the wooden area they were currently residing in. He ignored her cry, marching toward her flinching figure and grabbed both her shoulders. With skilled strength, he dragged her trembling body toward the edge of the cliff, causing even more terror to ripple through her frail body. She jerked backwards, face in pure horror as she gazed down off the edge.

"Chrona," He cried out gleefully, terrifying the quivering female in his grasp. "Feast your eyes on perfect symmetry!"He boasted the clearing, tossing one of his hands outward to where he was declaring the perfect sunset. Her shudders ceased slowly as she brought her naïve gaze upward. Wide, doe like eyes widened even more so at the sight, a small gasp leaving her lips and not to harm Kid's pride, she'll admit to it being about the symmetry instead of finding out how high they actually were.

"This moment needs to be captured! We are making history here!"He continued to shout, slinging his arm expertly around her thin shoulders and pulling her too. Almost instantly, red flared up on her cheeks, scarring them with their own sunset hues. He fumbled with the camera for a few seconds, mumbling about how this pose had to be completely symmetry as well.

Though the petite female doubted it would be, she aided him in obtaining the perfect piece he needed, a nervous smile edging across her features as she leaned into his body, hoping she hadn't appeared too out of place in his perfect symmetrical world. Though, just to make it symmetrical, Kid snapped seven more pictures, before marching off to find another 'perfect spot'. Chrona, unwillingly, trailed behind, hoping not to get lost way up there.

* * *

_4. Rivalry ( Chrona )_

* * *

Plush, pink lips pulled down into a mixture of a pout and scowl at the sight of the soot colored, wide yellow eyed, sharp talon beast in the arms of a certain easily distracted boy who was suppose to be here for her, not him. It wasn't like her to be this demanding or needy of certain aspects in her life, such as Kid, but this situation was different. With the calls of affection coming from the other side of the living room, she promptly gave up with trying to gain the attention of him.

With a heavy sigh, she slumped out of her alert posture, slipping into a more natural state of sitting, back hunched over, palm perching her chin in an upward motion as she flicked her pencil around on her notebook. Homework was what they were attempting to accomplish, but apparently a certain devil thought otherwise.

Chrona, being completely forgotten in the midst of the cooing and petting, succeeded in finishing her homework. Crossing her arms, she leaned back against the chair she was in, glaring at the pair enjoying each other's company. Though, when two pairs of golden hues drifted her way, she glanced in another direction nervously. She fiddled with the ends of her sleeves, cautiously shifting her gaze back toward them, only to find Kid standing up and shuffling his school work together.

"It's getting late, sorry for, for not helping with any of the work."He sheepishly replied, causing her petite body to jerk upward at the emotion he was showing to her. After a moment, she stumbled out a few words of forgiveness, a quick blush scattering over her unoccupied cheeks, warming her once jealous heart. He only smiled warmly and she quickly showed him out. They quietly planned another day to spend together and Kid disappeared into the cold night of the street.

As she blankly stared at the closed door a few more moments, she couldn't withdrawal the smile on her face. Though it didn't last long, for her smile took a tremendous turn as she felt a familiar coat of fur rubbed against her ankles. Glaring down at her only beloved thing she would actually call her family, she snatched it up from the ground.

"You – You need to take a time out when he is around. I can't have you stealing him away."And though she scolded him in a fierce whisper, as if she was afraid Kid would hear it himself, she carried her cat upstairs to the comfort of her bed where they both could cuddle for warmth.

Who knew her rival for love would be her very own cat.

* * *

_5. Unbreakable ( Kid )_

* * *

One, two, three, _step_!

As two pairs of feet shuffled around almost awkwardly, one of them promptly flinched as the foot of the other landed onto his harshly. He sucked in a breath of air through his clenched teeth, attempting to keep calm about the whole ordeal of his toe being crushed, but his partner always found a way to freak out even more than what was needed.

She proceeded to do so now.

"I – I'm sorry!"She squeaked, removing her foot from his and stumbling back, although his grip on her body kept her close. She was already trembling badly in his embrace, even more so now that she screwed up again. He simply closed his eyes, taking a moment to breathe normally before opening his eyes back to her. Her brow was creased severely down, causing her usually sky bright eyes to dull. He frowned at her expression even more when he noticed her bottom lip quivering under the pressure of wanting to cry.

That wouldn't' do.

"It's fine."He commented softly, hoping to sound reassuring over the pain he still felt pulsing from his foot. Of course, his words wouldn't help immediately, for she panicked even further than usually this time.

"B – But I can't get the step right. I keep slamming my foot into yours – and, I can't do it!"She stammered, directing her gaze downward in hopes to hide from him. He released a small sigh, before an idea burst inside his head, causing his casual frown to brighten into a mere glimpse of a smile.

"You will get the step right, no matter how many times you step onto me."He seemed to command, causing the fragile girl to lift her head just enough to meet his gaze. "Want to know a secret?"He mused lightly, twirling her around for the first few steps of the dance they were trying to learn. She stumbled along, never removing her gaze from his. Her head slowly nodded as she realized he asked her a question. Before he answered her, he twirled her around and just as she was wrapped into his arms once more, he spoke.

"Because I'm _unbreakable_, feel free to pound my feet as much as you like."He winced halfway through his sentence as Chrona tumbled back onto his foot, another scorching pain shooting up his leg. She seemed in awe at his words, ignoring that she just stepped on him again, and focusing solely on the dance he was teaching her.

It might lead him to suffer in silence, but it was enough to not allow her face to crumple in despair. And if that happened, he might as well be unbreakable.


End file.
